Rotary fluid couplings enable liquid to be transferred between two relatively rotating parts, such as a stationary supply pipe for a fuel reservoir and a rotating delivery pipe for a refueling hose reel. While many such couplings have been devised in the past, many couplings have no indication of whether a primary seal has failed.
There exists a need for a rotary fluid coupling device to reduce hazardous spillage, leakage and cleanup in applications where a rotary motion of a transfer piping system is required. In particular, there is a need for a mechanical configuration of a rotary coupling that provides primary and secondary seals as well as an indication of failure of the primary seal. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure herein is presented.